


Bridges

by Dreamin



Series: Umbrellas & Crowns [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Some bridges need to be crossed.





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "a kiss that shouldn't have happened."

Mycroft Holmes looked out over the Thames, his arms resting on the railing of the bridge. It was early in the morning on a Saturday and there were few people out this soon after dawn. Mycroft himself would have been sound asleep still if his contact hadn’t insisted on this meeting. He changed his position just long enough to check the time on his antique pocket watch then went back to watching the flow of the river.

“So, where are your people?” the younger man drawled as he leaned his back against the space to Mycroft’s left, his eyes behind his sunglasses focused on some point in the distance.

The British Government rolled his eyes. “I came alone.”

Jim Moriarty smirked. “And here I thought you’d trained them to be less conspicuous, my mistake.”

“I believe you have something for me.” As always, Mycroft wasn’t in a joking mood.

The world’s only consulting criminal flashed a triumphant grin. “Payment first.”

Sighing heavily, Mycroft pulled a fat envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket. Jim put it in his own jacket pocket then pulled a memory stick out of his trouser pocket and offered it to Mycroft.

“Really,” he drawled, “your people need to be a little more careful about who they spend their free time with.”

Rolling his eyes, Mycroft took the memory stick and put it in his jacket pocket. “I will remind them of that, yes.” He turned to go.

“Leaving so fast?” Jim asked, smirking, as he slipped his sunglasses off. “We were just getting to know each other.”

“I know as much about you as I wish to, James,” Mycroft said. “Good day.” He started walking away.

“Not so fast,” Jim murmured as he grabbed Mycroft’s hand, stilling him.

Mycroft turned back to him, one eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

“Such a generous payment as yours deserves a bonus,” Jim murmured, his eyes on Mycroft’s mouth the only warning before he grabbed Mycroft’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

If asked later what his first kiss from James R. Moriarty was like, Mycroft would have only said “mind-blowing.” Truly, his thought process ground to a halt as soon as Jim’s lips touched his. And when Jim’s tongue took full possession of his mouth, it was like his entire body was reduced to just his mouth, his arms around Jim’s slim frame, and the feeling of Jim’s hands on his arse.

Ironically, it was the sudden tightness of his trousers that brought Mycroft back to reality. He broke the kiss and took a step back, out of Jim’s arms. “I shouldn’t have done that,” he said quietly as he tried to get his breathing, and the rest of him, under control.

Jim rolled his eyes. “You’re in charge, you can do whatever you want.”

“That may be how you see a leadership position, James,” Mycroft said archly, “but it’s not how I see it. Both of us are going to forget this ever happened.”

“Nope, sorry,” Jim said, grinning. “I never forget a good snog. Now I’ll behave and keep my distance for now but believe me when I say this won’t be the last time.” He turned and started walking away in the opposite direction, raising one hand in farewell. “Toodles!”

Mycroft’s anger at his own perceived weakness abated as excitement over the thought of kissing Jim again grew. _Perhaps I won’t delete this after all._


End file.
